3 odeurs pour 1 couple
by melanie-potterhead17
Summary: Drago et Hermione sont devenus amis mais personne ne le sait. Lorsque leurs sentiments évoluent et se dévoilent que feront-ils ? Abandonner ? se cacher ? ou risquer de tout perdre ?
3 odeurs pour 1 couple …

Ce lundi matin-là, au cours du petit-déjeuner, personne ne parla, ses deux meilleurs amis étaient trop occuper à manger et Hermione en profitait pour penser un peu elle pensait -et cela ne l'enchantait guère- qu'après manger les Gryffondors avaient cours de potion avec Rogue, leur professeur le plus détestable, et les Serpentards qui constituait la maison contenant le plus de sombre crétin, comme Crabbe et Goyle par exemple. Mais, il était évident qu'ils ne l'étaient pas tous et que certains étaient même plus que brillant et auraient même mérité d'aller à Serdaigle. D'ailleurs, elle était persuadée que pour certain, comme pour elle, le Choixpeau avait longuement hésité entre cette maison et leur maison actuelle. Quand elle disait certains, elle pensait à un en particulier, un dont les cheveux étaient d'un blond extrême et dont les yeux gris semblaient remplit de sentiments de toutes sortent : de la haine, à l'amour en passant par la tristesse et la nostalgie, bref elle pensait à Drago Malefoy… Si ses amis -ou n'importe qui d'ailleurs- l'apprenaient ils ne comprendraient sûrement pas car il était probablement la personne qui l'avait le plus insulté au cours de sa vie, et Hermione l'avait même frappée au cours de sa troisième année à Poudlard tellement elle ne le supportait pas. Mais ça c'était avant et les choses avaient changé depuis mais personne ne l'avaient pas remarqué sûrement car cela ne faisait que très peu de temps et qu'ils faisaient tout pour le caché. C'était arriver i mois, quand Lucius avait été envoyé à Azkaban à cause de sa femme, Narcissa, mais cela personne ne le savait à part celle-ci et le ministre en personne : Fudge. Alors qu'elle travaillait comme secrétaire pour lui au ministère, elle en avait profité pour trouver les preuves qui lui manquaient et voilà le tour était joué ! Elle s'était débarrassé de cet homme qu'elle méprisait de plus en plus, plus que les Moldus eux même et en avait profité pour prendre son poste au conseil d'administration à Poudlard. Elle était aussi rentrée dans l'Ordre au plus grand étonnement de ces membres hormis Dumbledore. Il avait toujours vu en Narcissa une femme qui savait ce qu'elle faisait et où se trouvait ses intérêts et assez brillante pour comprendre quel camp gagnerait et pour les rejoindre afin de protéger son fils. C'est d'ailleurs probablement de la que Drago tenait son intelligence suprême. Narcissa avait donc tout en finesse réussi à rattraper la mauvaise éducation de Lucius et ainsi changer complètement l'attitude de son fils. Elle lui avait appris que l'essentiel était l'amour et que c'était pour cela que le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps avait perdu il y a 13ans et que c'est pour cela qu'il était revenu et c'est pour cela qu'elle se battait aujourd'hui au sein de l'Ordre. Apres cette rééducation parfaite, on sentait qu'il était différent et plus mature. Il s'était excusé auprès d'Hermione de tout ce qu'il lui avait dit – des insultes principalement- et fait endurer au cours des quatre dernières années. Il était même allé jusqu'à lui demandé de devenir amis. Hermione avait plus ou moins accepté, plus par politesse et en considérant l'effort de Drago que par envie. Pourtant, elle pouvait dire aujourd'hui qu'elle était contente de cette amitié si rare car étonnamment fusionnelle mais surtout secrète. Elle n'en avait parlé ni à Harry, ni à Ron qui pensaient que toutes les fois où elle quittait la grande Salle, c'était pour aller à la bibliothèque -alors qu'elle ni avait plus mis les pieds depuis qu'elle était amie avec Drago- .Cela était une bonne chose puisque du coup il ne posait aucune question et elle n'était pas obligé de leur mentir. Evidemment, Hermione n'en avait parlé à personne d'autres, pas même à Ginny, sa seule amie fille car Harry et Ron l'aurait probablement très mal pris s'il l'avait découvert et aurait été vexés de ne pas avoir été mis au courant par elle et Malefoy n'en avait pas parlé non plus à Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini ou même Parkinson, qui, comme tout Serpentard, détestaient les Nés-Moldus.

Alors qu'elle finissait de manger, la cloche sonna et se dépêcha d'aller jusqu'aux cachots où elle verrait Drago qu'elle n'avait pas vu du week-end à cause de Ron et de Harry qui ne l'avaient pas lâchés d'une semelle.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la salle il n'était pas là et elle l'attendit alors une minute, deux…, puis trois, puis … Rogue leurs dit d'entrer dans la salle et ils s'exécutèrent alors. Elle s'assit à sa place et abandonna tout espoir de le voir durant cette heure et, alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait vraiment plus, il entra dans la salle de classe silencieuse. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre Rogue ne fit aucune remarque pour son retard alors que si cela avait été un Gryffondor, il aurait fait un scandale et enlevé plus d'une dizaine de points. Bref, son entrée fit sourire les Serpentards et rager les Gryffondors, tous, sauf une.

Rogue dit alors : « Aujourd'hui, nous allons travailler une potion très difficile qui est généralement demandé durant les épreuves des A.S.P.I.C.S. c'est pour cela que je vous mettrai par groupe de deux : Harry Potter avec Gregory Goyle, Ron Weasley avec Vincent Crabbe, Neville Londubat avec Blaise Zabini, Lavande Brown avec Pansy Parkinson, Parvati Patil avec Millicent Bulstrode, Dean Thomas avec theodore Nott, Seamus Finnigan avec Daphné Greengrass et Hermione Granger avec Drago Malefoy. »

Hermione ne s'était jamais réjoui à une annonce de Rogue mais là elle aurait voulu lui en être reconnaissante mais elle se doutait que s'il avait fait cela, c'était juste car il pensait que cela l'embêterai. Elle prit donc ses affaires et se plaça à côté du beau blond.

« -Salut, dit-il, comment c'est passé ton week-end ?

-Plutôt pas mal et le tien ?

-Je dois avouer qu'il aurait pu être parfait malheureusement il me manquait quelque chose …

-Ah et quelle est cette … chose ?

-Cette personne plutôt …

\- Et je la connais ?

-Oui, très bien même … hum … cette personne … c'est... toi.

\- …Bien les instructions sont au tableau et vous avez 10 minutes pour les recopier puis vous irez chercher les ingrédients au fond de la salle et ensuite vous aurez 50 minutes -ou le reste de l'heure-pour faire votre potion et me l'apporter dans un échantillon. J'espère que c'est clair. Bien, vous pouvez commencer, dit le professeur Rogue.

Alors il y eut un moment de gêne et chacun écrivit la consigne en silence, sans se soucier de l'autre puis Hermione alla chercher les ingrédients solides tandis que Draco allait chercher les ingrédients se trouvant dans des bouteilles en verre transparent.

Hermione se disait que plus le temps passait en la compagnie de Drago et plus il lui dévoilait ses sentiments de façon direct, cela la mettait quelque peu mal à la l'aise et fragilisait leur amitié. Certes, c'était réciproque mais elle ne le lui dirait pas de sitôt, peut-être qu'éventuellement dans un mois ou deux ou trois ... Elle lui dirait mais … pas avant car cela irai trop vite et elle n'avait toujours pas dit à ces amis qu'elle lui parlait et qu'il s'était réconcilié.

Quand elle retourna à sa table elle n'avait pas l'attention de l'ignorer mais bien celle de lui faire comprendre qu'il lui faudra être patient. Mais cela ne se passa pas du tout comme prévu. Pendant les 30 premières minutes ils ne parlèrent guère et enfin tout en continuant de préparer la potion Drago dit : « -Tu sais quel potion on prépare ?

-Non et je me fiche pas mal de son nom, j'aimerai bien qu'on avance on est en retard par rapport aux autres.

-Oulala mais on est en retard comment va-t-on faire ? , dit-il ironiquement, écoute Hermione, je vois bien que ce que j'ai dit en début d'heure ne t'as pas fait plaisir alors pardonne moi, mais je voulais juste te dire que tu m'avais manqué et je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu réagirais comme ça …

-Et tu pensais quoi ? Hein ? Que je tomberai à tes pieds ? Comme toutes les filles avec lesquelles tu parles ? dit-elle, et bien désolé de ne pas être comme les autres.

-Pas du tout, je pensais juste que … quoi ? Attend bien sûr que tu es différente des autres, c'est même pour cela que je … -il s'interrompit soudainement-

-que tu ?

Il ne répondit rien

\- que tu quoi ?

Il continuait de préparer la potion en l'ignorant

\- Vas-y continues … que tu quoi bon sang ?

\- Rien, laisse tomber

-Si dis-moi

-Très bien mais c'est parce que tu me l'as demandé: c'est pour cela que je t'apprécie autant et que j'aimerai bien qu'une relation sérieuse naisse entre nous … »

Hermione vit Drago rougir pour la première fois et elle se sentit rougir aussi. Comment lui répondre ? Que lui répondre ? Elle ne savait plus … et hésita à ne pas répondre du tout, mais essaya tout de même de chercher quelque chose à répliquer quand Drago dit :

« -La potion est enfin prête … Hermione, tu peux me dire s'il te plait qu'est-ce-que sens la potion ? »

Elle fut très étonnée du changement de sujet mais s'estima heureuse puisque la réponse lui paressait plus simple, elle se pencha pour sentir et en profita pour mettre quelques gouttes dans l'échantillon prévu.

-« Cela sent très bon la…

\- …Non attends ne me dit pas tout de suite, avant je dois te dire que la potion que l'on prépare est l'Amortentia, je pense que tu connais ces propriétés. Maintenant dit moi que sens-tu ?

\- vanille, herbe et pomme. Elle l'avait dit comme si elle n'avait pas eu le choix, pris le flacon de potion et l'emmena à Rogue et sortit de la salle sans même un regard envers Drago à qui elle avait dévoilé ses sentiments rien qu'en prononçant ces petits 3 mots qui semblaient pourtant si anodin ; Elle ignorait encore si elle le regretterait ou pas.

Drago, resté seul dans la salle de classe, paraissait perturbé. Il se rappelait de ces 3 souvenirs qui valaient cher à ses yeux et encore plus depuis qu'Hermione avait exprimé ces 3 mots libres et légers.

Le premier, s'était déroulé après un match de Quidditch opposant Pouffsoufle et Serpentard. Ces derniers avaient été les vainqueurs grâce au bel attrapeur de l'équipe. Hermione l'attendait à l'entrée des vestiaires pour le féliciter. Quand il sortit et qu'il la vit, il était étonné mais content.

« -Bien joué dit-elle

-Merci beaucoup Hermione.

-Oh derien ! Bon le repas va bientôt commencer, il ne faudrait pas arriver en retard donc je vais y aller

\- attend … je viens avec toi

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils partirent en direction du château dans la nuit sombre. Alors que le silence s'imposa, Hermione décida de le briser.

-Sens-tu cette odeur de vanille ? Je l'adore cela me rappelle tellement de souvenirs heureux …

-Oui je sens … Normal, c'est mon parfum …

-Ah.. , elle se mit à rougir mais Drago ne pouvait le voir dans la nuit... tu me fais sentir pour voir ?

Elle approcha alors sa tête de son cou pour y sentir ce parfum délicieux. Il prit alors la main d'Hermione et la posa sur son épaule et avec son autre main, il la prit par la taille et l'approcha de lui. Elle posa sa tête sur son autre épaule et elle ferma les yeux en respirant à plein poumon. La vanille, leurs corps collés, la nuit, rien qu'eux, elle ne voulait pas que ce moment s'arrête et elle se fichait complétement d'arrivé en retard dans la grande salle ou bien même dans la salle commune de sa maison.

-Hum Hum.

Ils connaissaient tous les deux ce petit bruit qui voulait clairement annoncer la venue du crapaud et ils se décollèrent et repartir vers la grande salle sans qu'Ombrage puisse en dire d'avantage.

Lorsqu'ils eurent passés les grandes portes il se colla au mur de droite et rirent à s'en décoller les poumons. Lorsqu'ils eurent finis ils avaient faim et ils se résolurent à se dire au revoir et ils entrèrent avec quelques seconde d'intervalle et s'en allant chacun à la table de sa maison sans même un regard supplémentaire.

Le deuxième et le troisième, c'était un vendredi soir où ils avaient été tous les deux collés pour des raisons différentes par le professeur Flitwick. Le professeur annonça leurs taches puis expliqua que celles-ci étants longues, ils ne mangeraient pas à la grande salle avec leurs amis mais prendrais un casse-croute qu'il leurs avait préparé. Hermione et Drago travaillèrent donc pendant deux longues heures puis décidèrent de manger. Il se trouva que le casse-croute en question était un petit sandwich et une pomme, pas un pour chacun mais bien un pour deux. Ce qui ne leur rempli pas du tout le ventre. Du coup, lorsque Filius les lâcha, vers minuit et demie, ils avaient tous les deux très faim et le ventre de Drago grondait. Hermione s'en amusa puis proposa :

« - Puisque nous avons tous les deux très faim que dirais-tu d'aller voir ce qu'il reste à manger dans les cuisines de Poudlard ?

-Attend tu sais où se trouve les cuisines ? Enfin tu sais comment y entrer ?

-Evidement que je sais pour qui me prends-tu ?! Je connais cette école comme ma poche.

-Tu m'étonneras toujours toi !

-Donc on y va ?

-Sans hésitation : Oui !

-Alors suis-moi ! »

Et elle se mit à courir et Drago la suivit, ils filèrent le long d'un couloir puis descendirent les escaliers un par un et descendirent ainsi cinq étages, puis tournèrent et longèrent encore un long couloir jusqu'à ce que Hermione s'arrêta, devant un tableau.

« -C'est par là les cuisines ?

-En effet.

-Et ensuite on va où ?

-Tout droit

-Donc on fonce tête baissé comme le mur du le quai 9 ¾ ?

-Pas du tout mais si tu veux essayer je t'en prie !

-Non merci ça va aller … bon aller, j'ai faim moi je te rappel !

-Bien puisque monsieur s'impatiente je ne vois plus qu'une solution …

Elle leva le bras et chatouilla la poire se trouvant sur le tableau ce qui la fit se transformer en une grande poignée de porte de couleur verte.

-Après toi, dit-elle.

Et Drago découvrit les cuisines et les regarda avec le même air enfantin qu'il avait lorsqu'il était entré pour la première fois dans la grande salle. Car tout comme elle, les cuisines étaient immenses et très impressionnantes.

« Tu es vraiment génial Hermione » est la seule réplique que Drago trouva à dire.

Hermione s'avança donc vers les Elfes pour leur demander ce qu'il restait du repas du soir mais malheureusement tout avait été mangé et il ne restait plus rien. En voyant leurs têtes mécontentes, l'elfe s'empressa d'ajouter : « Si vous désirez il y a largement de quoi faire une tarte au pêche ! J'y vais de ce pas ! »

Pendant que l'elfe commençait la tarte, Drago ronchonna qu'il avait faim, qu'il ne pouvait pas attendre, qu'il commençait à être tard et que puisqu'on vivait dans une école de sorcellerie on pouvait très bien faire un gâteau de manière magique.

« Est-il vraiment nécessaire que je te rappel la loi de Gamp ?

-Non, c'est bon, je sais qu'il est impossible de faire apparaître des plats de nulle part car la nourriture est une des cinq exceptions à cette fichu loi. Mais il n'empêche que je ne veux vraiment pas de pêche.

« -Et que veux-tu alors ?

-J'en sais rien moi, de la pomme tiens. »

Hermione sortit alors sa baguette et transforma les pêches en pommes, termina la tarte rapidement, la fit cuire en accélérer puis refroidir et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le faire, elle était prête à être manger. L'elfe partit puisqu'on avait plus besoin de lui et les laissèrent ainsi, assit en tête à tête avec leur tarte à la pomme et deux bouteilles d'eau que Drago transforma en deux Chope de Bièraubeurre.

« Elle sent extrêmement bon … » dit Malfoy en se servant une part.

« - Merci dit Hermione en pensant qu'il avait raison, cette odeur étant excquise. Alors c'est comment ?

-Wow c'est délicieux ! Vraiment ! Hermione j'ignorais que tu possédais des talents de cuisinière.

-Il y a énormément de choses que tu ignores sur moi.

-C'est vrai ! Corrigeons cela … vas-y je t'écoute !

-Et bien comme tu l'a vue je cuisine et hum … -elle ignorait que dire- … et bien je suis très doué pour la danse et l'équitation puisque j'en faisais avant de venir dans cette école… et puis … j'adore le soleil cela réveille mon enthousiasme et quand je me lève tôt, j'adore m'allonger dans l'herbe fraîche du matin pour me réveiller en calme et douceur et regarder le monde s'éveiller. Et quand je suis stressé je vais même me promener au bord du lac en faisans trempé mes pieds dans l'eau froide, c'est l'une de mes nombreuses habitudes que j'ai pris depuis mon entrée à Poudlard.

-Donc si je te cherche un matin je te trouve dehors c'est ça ?

-Il y a de grandes chances en effet. Et toi, il y a des choses que tu adore faire ?

\- Et bien comme toi j'ai des petites habitudes pour me réveiller : avec un bon bol de chocolat chaud. Et quand je suis stressé je vais voler sur le terrain de Quidditch : ça me fais un bien fou ! et l'air frais c'est tellement bon ! »

Et ils discutèrent ainsi tous les deux dans les cuisines jusqu'à 6 heures du matin et que les premiers rayons du soleil pointaient le bout de leur nez.

Quand elle s'aperçue de l'heure elle quitta rapidement les cuisines mais Drago la retient :

« -Attend, on se fiche pas mal de l'heure, de toute façon tu ne vas pas t'endormir maintenant pour le petit-déjeuner à 8h30, c'est ridicule !

-Pas faux, admit-elle.

-En plus techniquement ce n'est plus la nuit donc on a le droit de se balader dans les couloirs, Rusard ne pourra rien dire.

-C'est vrai.

-Donc tu ne pars pas. On est d'accord ?

-ça dépend … que proposes-tu ?

-Et bien qu'on se réveille tous les deux en douceur comme on en a l'habitude.

-Quoi ? Mais on a même pas dormis ?

-On s'en fiche ! On n'a qu'à faire semblant d'avoir dormit et ceux qui demandent on était tellement fatigués que nous nous sommes endormies dans les cuisines !

-Mais personne ne nous demanderas vus qu'ils ne savent pas qu'on a passés la nuit ensemble … On est bien d'accord que tu n'en a pas parler à tes amis ?

-Oui bien d'accord ne t'inquiètes pas. C'est notre petit secret. Bon on y va ?»

Et ils descendirent ensemble jusqu'au parc avec un bol de chocolat chaud chacun et s'assirent dans l'herbe fraîche. Ils burent silencieusement leurs boissons, s'allongèrent puis fermèrent les yeux.

Drago brisa le silence :

« - Sens-tu cette odeur d'herbe fraîche ?

-Bien sûr, et je l'adore !

-Comme la vanille ?

-Oui comme la vanille. Tu t'en rappel ?

-Bien sûr, tu avais même dit que cela te rappelait plein de souvenirs …

-Très bonne mémoire.

-Tu sauras que je n'oublie jamais une discussion. Surtout quand c'est avec quelqu'un que j'apprécie beaucoup.

-Jamais ?

-Jamais.

-C'est bon à savoir. Bon faudrait qu'on y aille …

-Tu as vraiment envie de partir ?

\- Non mais on n'a pas le choix si on ne veut pas que les autres sachent.

-Ils n'en sauront rien même si on reste là 5 minutes supplémentaires.

-On n'en sait rien, c'est dangereux quand même …, il se peut que quelqu'un aille à la voilière ou à la tour d'astronomie et s'aperçoivent que nous sommes ensembles. En plus, nos amis peuvent se demander où nous sommes puisque nous sommes tous les deux ni dans nos dortoir, ni dans la salle commune, ni à la grande salle.

-Tu as raison. Mais par Merlin pourquoi es-tu si raisonnable ? »

Et ils se levèrent dans les rires, en rentrant comme la dernière fois et se séparèrent au même endroit : à l'entrée de la grande salle.

Hermione avait cogité toute la nuit, se rappelant ce qu'elle avait dit la vieille. Il fallait désormais qu'elle trouve une solution à son dilemme. Ecouter son cœur ou se battre contre ses propres sentiments ? Que devait-elle faire ? Que devait-elle choisir ? Elle avait besoin de Drago pour prendre cette décision. Elle savait qu'ils devraient reparler de cette conversation et elle savait tout autant que repousser le moment n'arrangerait pas les choses. Alors, étrangement, elle décida de le retrouver.

Quand elle arriva dans la grande salle, il était justement en train d'en sortir, et lorsqu'ils se croisèrent elle lui murmura : « dans 10 minutes à la tour d'astronomie » et il lui répondu par un battement de cil. Et c'est alors que chacun continua son chemin sans que les autres autours n'aient rien remarqué. Elle prit juste de quoi déjeuner et repartie prétextant aller à la bibliothèque pour un devoir et fila à la tour. Quand elle arriva, il était déjà là.

« Salut,

-Salut, je voulais qu'on parle d'hier.

-Bien sûr c'est tout à fait normal, tu as bien fait de venir me chercher.

-Pour être tout à fait sincère, ce que j'ai dit à propos de la potion était la pure vérité et je voulais aussi m'excuser d'avoir été froide et distante avec toi le temps de la préparation.

-Oh ce n'est rien t'en fait pas c'est déjà oublier ! En revanche … vanille, herbe et pomme … j'entends encore ta voix les prononcer, je sens encore ces odeurs et je ressens encore cette sensation de bonheur que j'ai ressenti dans ces moments magiques. Tu sais, je suis heureux que ce soit réciproque.

-Moi aussi,… mais si je ne voulais pas que tu le sache c'est parce que tout cela est impossible, on ne peut pas s'exposer. Je ne suis pas sûr d'être assez forte pour cela.

-Si tu l'es.

-Et nous deux aussi ?

\- Oui, on résistera car l'amour est plus fort que tout ce qu'ils pourront dire ou faire. Mais si tu n'es pas convaincu nous ne sommes pas obligés de s'exposer

-Si, Je ne rêve que de cela. Mais on va se mettre tout Poudlard à dos.

-Pas forcément.

\- Si, forcément entre mes amis, les tiens, les professeurs et la fameuse rivalité entre Serpentards et Gryffondors … où cela nous mènera-t-il ?

-Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir. Tu sais Hermione, peu importe les autres, si on le veut vraiment, on passera à travers tout cela. Et nos amis nous pardonneront s'ils tiennent vraiment à nous, et il se peut même que cela mette enfin un terme à cette rivalité qui n'est pas éternelle je le sais : elle n'a pas toujours été et ne sera pas toujours !

-Et mon statut de Moldus et tes parents ?

-Peu m'importe que tu sois Moldus. Quant à ma mère, elle saura l'accepter et n'oublie pas que l'avis de mon père ne compte plus maintenant. Fais-moi confiance et qui sais peut-être le bonheur est-il juste là à porter de main ?

-Tu y crois vraiment ?

-Oui j'y crois on peut y arriver et on va y arriver. Alors est-ce que je t'ai persuadé de me laisser une chance ?

Et dans un dernier sourire, elle se jeta à son cou et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Bien loin de tout et des bruits des autres élèves qui ne tarderaient pas à être au courant. Mais pour l'instant, il n'y avait que eux, juste eux. Et leur amour.

FIN


End file.
